Melanie and the Mysterious Figure
Melanie and the Mysterious Figure is the twenty-fourth episode of season three and the fifty-fifth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When a mysterious figure is seen sneaking around Melanie, Christopher and Jessica have to form a secret team to solve the mystery of the mysterious figure's true identity! Plot The episode begins with the Mysterious Figure walking around the Mystery Mobile as Melanie and Christopher wale up to see him as he runs away in fear causing both Melanie and Christopher to chase him around as he runs back through the woods as he grabs an ax to try to kill them both as Jessica appears to rescue them as they all run away from him as he swears revenge on Christopher and Jessica hinting that the Mysterious Figure is in fact someone who is their enemy as the figure seems to have Yolanda's incredible high jumping ability and her fast feet ability. The scene changes to the Woods where Jessica, Christopher, and Melanie are setting up a trap for Mr. Mysterious as the three discuss the plan that Christopher has brilliantly thought up as the plan requires no bait since he'll just show up whenever he wants to get a laugh out of scaring them as he soon appears to chase them as the song "Heaven" plays in the background of the whole one-hour chase scene with Mr. Mysterious first chasing Christopher while he's carrying Daniel in his sweet and very loving arms as the scene in the whole one-hour chase scene changes to Mr. Mysterious as he's seen chasing Jessica around (While she's wearing Christopher's extremely expensive and extremely special, very important, and massively epic successive project) that was a very special gift from Christopher and the speedshoes as an extremely expensive and very sweet-movent-making present idea was given to Christopher by his good friend/Family-Like ally/previously redeemed enemy Sonic as Mr. Mysterious in the next scene of the whole one-hour chase scene involves Mr. Mysterious chasing around Melanie as the three soon crash into each other as they're all running away from Mr. Mysterious as the whole one-hour chase scene ends with the extra-unusual bonus disappearance of Mr. Mysterious as the team decides to bring the team outside after capturing the figure! The team decides to trick his darkened-mind as they soon plan a trick-trap reflex as Mr. Mysterious soon arrives as he runs over to the mirrors scaring himself enough to blindly fall directly into the trap as Christopher calls the rest of the team outside to witness the unmasking of Mr. Mysterious as they soon remember how the mysterious figure could even know their names meaning it was the disguise of an old antagonist who they've tangled with before also the figure's incredible high jumping ability and also her fast feet ability as she explains that she was tired of always losing to his team so she dressed up as the mysterious figure to make his team lose sleep to win unfairly as she gets arrested by Officer Parrish as the episode ends! Locations * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters Objects Suspects Songs Identities Notes/Trivia Cultural References Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jessica Appears Category:Episodes where Melanie Appears Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes where the team faces a new enemy Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:A-Z